1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to tail lamp systems for vehicles; and more particularly to a tail lamp system capable of indicating instant driving information of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Tail lamps are commonly mounted at a caudal portion of a vehicle to provide an adequate warning to a following driver at the initiation of a vehicle operation so that the following driver can take an appropriate evasive action. Generally, the tail lamps of a vehicle include two turn lamps, i.e., left turn lamp and right turn lamp, mounted at two opposite sides of a caudal portion of the vehicle, and at least one brake lamp mounted at the caudal portion of the vehicle. A driver of the vehicle operates a switch to make the left/right turn lamp to flicker, thereby indicating that the vehicle is going to turn. When the driver makes a brake, the brake lamp is lighting to warn a following driver. The turn lamps and the brake lamp are separately mounted on the caudal portion of the vehicle. The components of the tail lamp system of the vehicle are too many and a structure of the tail lamp system is complex.
What is needed, therefore, is a tail lamp system can overcome the described limitations.